When we were young
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Fili was happy when Kili was born, growing up content in there little home was perfect but then their uncle plans to reclaim Erebor and Kili and Fili join him. The brothers go through everything, torture, deaths, skckness and comfort. A tale from the beginning. Oh and it has lots of HURT Kili and protective Fili/Thorin!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know how successful this story will be but if you like it please review and follow! Each chapter is another year onto the lives and i hope to do at least 18-21 chapters of this story, depends on how successful the first couple chapters are and how many reviews i get. Enjoy :) xx**_

Chapter one -:- huge

Fili stared at his mum while eating his chicken and boiled potatoes. She was huge! Fili couldn't wait until he had a brother, well...he hoped it would be a brother, Sister's were girly! Who would Fili play with? Besides, his mum Dis would need cheering up.

His dad had died 6 months ago and although Uncle Thorin and Fili himself had managed to cheer Dis up she still resigned herself alot. Craving Pickled foods and cheese.

Thorin was sitting staring at the flames in the fire when Dis came out from Filis room. She had finished reading him a bedtime story. "Is he asleep?" hissed Thorin, Dis bit her lip and nodded.

"To think i shall be reading a story to another little baby soon, in 3 weeks time!" Dis clutched her stomach and grinned. Thorin grinned at his sister. "Do you want a son or daughter?" he asked, Dis thought about this. "A son" she decided.

"Another heir to Erebor...we will reclaim it one day" vowed Thorin, Dis slowly nodded her head. "Sadly my husband will not be around to see it...nor see his youngest son grow up" Dis sighed.

Thorin stood up and walked over to his little sister, putting a strong arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. "Dis, he shall watch us from the heavens" he reassured. Dis smiled then her face crumpled in pain. "Aggh!" she cried.

"Dis? Dis! What is wrong?" Thorin asked, holding her up as she collapsed. "Baby...coming" she panted, "What? No, it's too early!" Thorin said, horror stricken. "Get Oin!" She grunted.

Thorin carried her into her room and in her bed then ran to his dear friends Oin's door. "What is wrong Thorin?" Oin asked, "Dis is having her baby!" he cried.

-:-

Fili yawned as he sat on his uncles knee, Dis had been screaming in pain for the last 12 hours, Thorin was shocked at the time length. Fili was only 7 hours, Thorin prayed The baby would survive, too early he was born.

A cry echoed the halls, a cry of a baby. Thorin and a 5 year-old Fili ran into the room. A tired and sweat soaked Dis lay in her bed, Oin had a baby in his arms, wrapped in a pale yellow blanket.

"Meet your brother" Dis smiled weakly at Fili. Oin grinned and held up the tiny baby. Fili gasped, Thorin felt his chest swell.

"He is premature Thorin, i have given him poppy juice and buckberry to reduce the fever and help his lungs to take in air" Oin said as he handed the bundle to Thorin. Thorin cooed the tiny baby.

"What have you called him Dis?" Thorin smiled, "Kili" Fili gasped at the name. "Thats exactly like mine mummy!" he grinned. "Ah! So it is!" Dis shared a look with Thorin.

"Hello Kili! I'm Fili your big brother, Uncle Thorin said i have to look after you and protect you" Fili said and kissed the top of Kilis head. Dis smiled, her boys. She wished her husband could see them now.

They were made to leave, Dis and Kili needed rest. Thorin lay in his bed smiling to himself, no harm would come to his nephews while he was breathing.

_**Sorry it's short, i just want to see if it's succesful and believe me...Next chapter will be WAY longer, probably over 1000 and more. Please review, fave and follow. Thankyou for reading this! X**_


	2. Goodbye

_**Thankyou FraidyCat01 and kyoiku kanji for reviewing and FraidyCat01, i hope it's succesful! Thankyou to all my lovely followers and favourites! I hope you like the new chapter...**_

_**REMEMBER: each chapter is going up 6 months and SOMETIMES a year.**_

Chapter two -

Fili stared at Kili. Kili was in his cot fast asleep, Fili couldn't understand why he was so tiny! Dis had explained it was because he was born very early and didn't fully grow. Fili was still confused, Kili had the biggest, deepest brown eyes. Fili had a feeling his baby brother would use them to his advantage.

Thorin was very proud of Fili, he would cuddle and play with Kili constantly...just like Thorin had done with Frerin and Dis. Thorin knew the heavens had blessed him with Fili and Kili, he loved his nephews with all his heart.

The past 6 months had gone by fast, Fili had his 6th Birthday. "Fili!" called Dis, he would be late for tutoring if he didn't get up. A loud groaning coming Filis bedroom caused Dis to chuckle. The blonde haired boy sulked out, barefoot and sat at the table. "Fili Oakenshield. I will not have you flouncing around the room like that" Dis said sternly. Fili huffed.

Thorin sat at the table trying to stifle a laugh. "Mummy" Fili said, Dis placed Filis breakfast on the table, "Yes?" "Can Kili come tutoring with me?" He asked. Thorin and Dis laughed, "He's a baby! He can't even talk yet Fili!" Dis said and ruffled Filis hair.

"If you eat your breakfast and go and get cleaned up I'll braid your hair okay?" Fili immediately brightened and quickly ate his toast and honey. Dis went to check on Kili, "If you do well in your class today I'll give your surprise" Thorin whispered.

Filis eyes widened, "What surprise?" hissed Fili, Thorin zipped his lips and Fili growled. Thorin laughed, he was trying to copy Thorins growl. Dis emerged with Kili and Fili ran straight upto them, planting a kiss on Kilis forhead which made him erupt into giggles.

"Go and wash scruffy!" Dis smiled and shooed her son into the bathroom. "And you Thorin can look after Kili while i go to the market" Dis looked at Her brother.

"What? I don't know how to look after a baby!" "Don't you love Kili?" "Of course i do" growled Thorin. Dis's expression softened, "Well you can look after him".

-:-

Thorin watched Kili in his cot. Babies didn't do much, just cried and slept. Thorin stroked his cheek. He didn't normally show his emotions. Kili's eyes snapped open, big and brown. Thorins breath caught in his throat.

Kili began to giggle, he did that alot...more than any other baby. Thorin scooped Kili up and smiled, "Your gonna be a little terror when your older" Thorin guessed. As expected Kili just giggled more. "I'm home!" He heard Dis call, Thorin turned to see her walk in the house.

Carefully placing Kili back in the cot, Thorin went to help his sister with the heavy bags. "Fili shall be home soon, he kept saying you had a surprise for him" Dis raised her eyes expectantly at Thorin.

"I do" Thorin walked to the cuboards and pulled out and tall wooden sword. "Thorin!" hissed Dis, "What?" "My son doesn't need to know how to fight!" "He's a prince! Of course he does!" Dis just gave Thorin a look.

Kili started wailing and Dis walked over to him. "If you are to train him then do it well" Dis sighed, "When Kili comes of age be careful, he's so small" Dis kissed Kilis head. "Of course Dis, i would never let anything happen to them".

-:-

Kili loved his wooden sword, Thorin taught him some battle skills and Fili was a natural. Dis was getting annoyed as Fili intended on whacking chunks of wood out of his wardrobe.

Kili stared in amazement at his brother, not really understanding anything.

It was after tea and Dis was clearing up after the dinner. Fili was playing with Kili and Thorin was putting the crockery away. A plate slipped out of his hand and smashed onto the floor. "For Mahals sake!" Dis said and went to pick it up.

She cried out in pain and collapsed into a heap. "Dis? Dis!" Thorin kneeled and held his sister, Her eyes were in the back of her head and she was shaking. Thorin didn't want to leave Dis but he had to and ran to Oins.

Oin came instantly to see the crumpled form of Dis on the floor. Thorin prayed Fili wouldn't come out of his room, Thorin carried her into her room and lay her on the bed. Oin began checking her and ordered for a glass of water if she wakes up and a wet cloth for a wound he found on her head.

Oin felt for a pulse, it was weak. Dis began to wake up, Oin cleaned her wound and asked what happened. "I-I fell...in...market" Dis said drowsily. "Tell me, if you can, how you feel" Oin said and Thorin helped her sip her water.

"Blurry...its blurry, my head-head hurts and...and I'm numb" Dis vomited in the wooden bucket by her side. She collapsed back into the sheet and began shaking, "Dis!" Thorin cried horrified.

Oin put a cloth on her forhead. "She has a bleed in her brain Thorin, i do not how bad...I am so sorry Thorin but she-she will die" Oin said. Thorin stepped back.

No, this could not be happening. She had a life, children. Kili didn't know his mother yet! "Oin...is there nothing you can do?" Thorin said hoarsley. "I am afraid not dear friend, she may regain consciousness so maybe-maybe the children would like to say goodbye?" Oin suggested.

Thorin didn't want Them seeing their mother like this but Fili would have liked to say goodbye. "She has a weak pulse, hurry Thorin" Thorin didn't care about the salty tears running down his cheeks. His little sister was dying.

Thorin opened the door to Filis room and saw him leaning over Kilis cot. "Oh! Uncle Thorin...I-I heard shouts and...whats happening?" Fili asked, wide eyed. Thorin knelt down and hugged him. "mummy's not well Fili, she's going away to be with daddy" Thorin said.

"She's going to look after you and be with you from the heavens" Thorin felt a tear slide down his cheek, "She's goin to-to die?" Fili asked, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yes, but she loves you, me and Kili...shall we say goodbye?" Thorin asked.

Fili nodded, Thorin scooped him up with Kili and walked into Dis's room, she lay awake on the bed. Oin quietly left, "My boys" she said weakly.

Fili climbed beside her and put her arm around him, Kili in her arms and Thorin by her side. "I love you all...i will be with you, protect you and never...never forget that" she panted. "I love you Dis" Thorin said.

"Kili loves you and i will tell him all about you and your love for him" Thorin kissed her forhead. "I love you mummy" Fili whimpered into her shoulder. The night continued, Fili slept and when he woke again it was dark.

Kili in his mums arms, Thorin by her side. "Mummy? Mum? Uncle Thorin?" he cried, "Shhhh fili, it's okay...mummy's sleeping, she's gone to heaven" Thorin said. The last candle burnt out.


	3. Medicine

_**Aww so sad Dis died, i hope you enjoyed last chapter, i wasn't so sure... Hope you enjoy this one x**_

Chapter three

1 year later

They had grieved, they had mourned. Now Thorin was taking care of his nephews. Kili wouldn't have any memories of Dis and Fili had taken his anger out in his dresser, whacking furiously with his wooden sword which was worn and blunt. Kili had made everyone laugh.

He tugged at Thorin and Filis braids, he bit everything, threw his toys with perfect aim at heads and laughed constantly. Thorin called him a little beast, Everyone was wrapped around Kili's little finger, his big brown eyes adorable.

Thorin loved the little dwarfling though, he was almost two. He said his first words "Fiwi" and of course Fili was thrilled, Thorin knew their bond was strong, very, very strong.

Thorin was teaching Fili some more sword skills in the garden as Kili chewed on an apple. Kili was not happy at all, Fili was playing swords with Thorin and he was alone, left with an apple.

Even though Kili was small and only 1 and a 1/2, he could throw hard. With a growl he had learnt of Fili, Kili threw the apple at Thorins head. "Kili!" he growled and walked over to the dwarfling.

"Pway wif me!" Kili wailed, Thorin snorted at his nephews expression. He was obviously attempting to copy Thorin. Thorin scooped him up, "I'm teaching Fili some sword skills and when your older you can learn" he said and put him on his shoulders. "We can continue tomorrow" Thorin said to Fili who sighed. He loved his brother but he could be a pain.

Fili had promised Kili to look after him and protect him and he would do that.

**2 years later...**

Thorin had finished telling his nephews about Erebor. Kili snuggled in his bed and Fili in his. Thorin smiled, his beautiful nephews. He left quietly after checking the fire. As if sensing his uncles prescence had left Kili woke up. He was still small for his age of 5 but he was healthy.

Kili clambered on Filis bed and snuggled close upto him. Fili automatically wrapping his arm around him. "Fili?" Kili mumbled, "Mmmmm?" groaned Fili, "Do you think the goblins are outside?" he snivled. Fili chuckled, "No, shall we check?" Fili felt Kili nod his head.

Fili scooped up Kili and walked to the window, opening it. "See, just our tree,pond and bench" Fili said, Kili nodded. "If the goblins come will you protect me?" Kili asked in his sweet voice. "Yes! Why would you even ask? Your my little brother, i love you!" Fili said, partially offended.

"Love you to, can i watch the garden for a while?" asked Kili, "Why?" "I like the stars" Fili let Kili stay up there if he promised to shut the window as they would be ill.

Fili climbed into bed while Kili peered out into the stars. He looked at the brightest one that twinkled at him, as if to say hello. "Hello mummy, i wish i could have got to know you better but Uncle Thorin said you loved me" Kili smiled at the star.

It twinkled. "What did you say mummy? I can't speak star, only some Khuzdul" Kili continued talking the star.

* * *

Fili woke up and instantly recoiled. The room was frezzing, he looked at Kili who lay on top of his bed. Fili got up and closed the window. "Kili, what did i say? Close the window stupid!" Fili walked over to Kili and shook him. He had a temperature, a fever.

Fili felt his forhead, way too hot. Kili opened his eyes a little. "Fili? I don't feel well" he mubled. "Okay, I'll get uncle Thorin" Fili rushed out from the room to see Thorin reading some letters and drinking his honey tea.

"Uncle Thorin! Kili is unwell!" Fili said, Thorin got up and walked into Their room. Kili lay shivering in his bed. "Kili? How do you feel?" Thorin said, he felt Kili's forhead and winced.

"Head hurts, Tired, throat sore and everywhere hurts" Kili mumbled, Thorin quickly rushed off to see Oin who was argueing with Gloin. As soon as Oin heard he rushed off to Kili.

After a talk and some disgusting green medicine, Oin had determined Kili had a bad fever and should stay indoors with plenty of water.

"Make him take this before bed and in the morning, if he is no better after a weak you know where i am Thorin" Oin smiled and handed him a bottle of thick green liquid. "Thankyou Oin". Thorin just wanted to hear Kilis laugh.

-:-

"Kili! Open up your mouth!" Thorin growled, fustrated. Kili shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Fili giggled from his bed. "Do you want to get better?" Thorin asked, Kili shook his head and Thorin sighed. This little monster. Fighting the pale orc himself was easier than making his dwarfling nephew have a spoonful of medicine.

Thorin didn't blame Kili, the medicine looked disgusting. Suddenly Thorin had an idea. "If you don't take your medicine i will never tell you any more storys about Erebor...i may never teach you how to use a sword" Thorin didn't mean what he said.

Kili gasped and grabbed the spoon in his mouth. Thorin almost cackled with his powers of manipulation. Well, Kili could manipulate anyone too, his 'look' (as they called it) was priceless.

After an adventure story about Thorin and Frerin, They brothers were lightly snoring.

"Dis, this is easier than i thought!" whispered Thorin.


	4. Fallout

_**Reviews give me enthusiasm to write so please review! I think last chapter was very boring so got a better one here. Losing enthusiasm to write so please review x enjoy x**_

Chapter four

Kili watched Fili and Thorin sword fighting, Fili was getting really good and Thorin would teach Kili little tricks. Kili found sword fighting boring, Fili thought it was amazing and wanted to fight with two swords. Kili sat on the bench, staring up at the daggers and other weapons.

Thorin was too busy teaching Fili to notice Kili standing on a ladder, he was small for a five year old so had to reach high. The weapon that intrigued Kili the most was a bow, he took the smallest and and a set of arrows.

Kili tugged at the bow and got used to the tug and stretch of it, he played around with the positioning of the arrows, glancing at his uncle and Fili. Kili pulled back the bow and shot.

Thorin and Fili saw an arrow hit just of the mark, they looked at Kili and gaped. He was only five! How could he do that well? Thorin and Fili rushed over.

"Did you see that! I want to use a bow! Not a sword" Kili grinned, he shot another arrow. Thorin was proud of his nephews ability, he spent all day teaching his nephews sword skills and Bow techniques, Kili was a natural.

* * *

"Okay Kili, you have the best aim, hit!" Fili hissed, Kili grabbed a peice of wet cloth and threw it from the roof. They chuckled as it hit their mark, Dwalin.

Dwalin growled and looked up. They ducked and slid down the other side of the roof, "Okay, Lets complete phase two" Kili cackled, he and Fili ran around the house and saw Dwalin looking up at the roof.

They snuck behind him and grabbed the bottle of apple cider he was drinking and ran back to the tree in the back garden. They hid it well in the hollow hole and ran to get snacks.

"Do the look Kili" Fili chuckled, Kili cackled and looked at the market woman, "Excuse me?" he said and tilted his head, widening his eyes and pouting. "Awww! You little dear" she said and moved from the behind her stall.

Fili sniggered and grabbed two toffee apples. He whistled and Kili grinned, "Oh never mind" he said and went to walk away, The woman realised he was Kili Oakensheild and tried chasing them.

Fili and Kili sat happily in their tree sucking on the toffee apples And sipping apple cider. "BOYS!" boomed Thorin, "Uh oh" Fili gulped, Thorin walked down the garden and yanked the boys from the tree. Dragging them by the scruff of the neck into the living room where an angry Dwalin and the market woman stood.

"I have just payed for the _stolen _Toffee apples and You must apologise to Dalin and miss Dartsword" Thorin gave his nephews the death look. The boys looked down. "Sorry Dwalin and Market woman" Fili said.

"Kili?" said Thorin, Kili stuck out his tongue and darted but Thotin scooped him up. "Say sorry" growled Thorin, "Fine! Sorry" huffed Kili.

The market lady left and Dwalin chuckled, "I don't know how you cope" and left. Thorin gave Kili a look that said you-are-naughty-and-I'm-gonna-punish-you look. Kili wriggled to get away.

"If i catch you stealing i will not train you for a month, understood?" Thorin said sternly. They nodded and Fili went to their room, "Kili, when i tell you to apologise you do so" Thorin said, Kili huffed.

"Kili" warned Thorin, "Okay, sorry" Kili said and stomped to his bedroom. Thorin tbought he was the terror of the duo.

* * *

**3 years later...**

**Kili is 8 and Fili is 13**

"Please?" asked Kili

"No" said Fili

"But i want to come with you!"

"Well your not!"

"Why? We always do everything together!"

"Little babys do not go camping"

Kili growled and leapt on his brother, he started tugging at his hair. "OW! Get off you little Orc!" hissed Fili. "I am not a baby!" Kili growled. Fili pushed his brother away.

"You are not coming!" Fili shouted and left for his camping trip with his friends. Kili growled. He had too go! Fili never left him! Kili vowed to never talk to Fili again until he apologised.

-:-

Fili came in the house, Thorin sat in the armchair, smoking his pipe. "Was it fun Fili?" Asked Thorin, "Ha! Yeah, weres Kili? I am going to tell him all about it!" Fili grinned.

"Good luck" murmered Thorin. Fili frowned, he walked into his and Kilis bedroom to find Kili shooting arrows at the dresser. (They used it as a training mark) The dresser was chipped and had countless holes in.

"Kili, i have loads to tell you!" Fili walked over to Kili. Kili ignored him and put his bow and arrows away, "Kili?" Fili asked.

"OW!" Fili cried as Kili kicked him in the shin. "You little..." Fili pushed Kili over, the boys were grapling until Thorin broke it up.

"Right! I don't want any of this! You sort this out right now or not even Mahal can save you" Thotin said.

"You left me!" growled Kili

"I have other friends!"

"Uh huh! You could've taken me!"

"No! I...You...look I'm sorry!" Fili gave up.

Kili folded his arms over his chest, considering his big brothers apology. He looked over at his uncle who nodded and stiffled a laugh.

"Fine! Can we go do...the plan?" He asked, Fili sniggered and nodded. Thorin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

_**Next time, Kili and Fili are older and it is the last chapter before the one about the quest to reclaim Erebor! REVIEW! X**_


	5. Plans

_**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, hope you enjoy this chapter! X**_

Chapter Five

Kili is 16 (Human equivalent) and Fili is 20 (human equivalent)

Fili watched from his window, Kili was confidentially talking to a...girl.

Fili was so envious of his brother's confidence to talk to girl, Fili would stutter and run away but his YOUNGER Brother was swiftly talking to one. He watched as Kili grinned and walked back into the house, Fili pouncing on him as soon as he got through the door.

"Tell me your secrets" demanded Fili, pinning his poor petrified brother up the wall. "What?" asked Kili, "How do you talk to the she-creatures so easily?" "Ummmmm...she creatures? There call _women" _Kili said, escaping his brothers grasp.

Fili followed him into the bedroom, their uncle was at the forge. "Come on! We're brother's, we share everything!".

Kili flopped on his bed, "Fine! You smile, not creepy, you say a magic word...hello, and you talk!" Kili said. Fili sighed, he would try to be confident, if his baby brother could do it he could.

"Maybe I'll go and tell Caillin you like her..." Kili smirked and went to stand up, Fili pounced on him pinning him to the floor.

"You little-" "I know she's at the market" Kili grinned, he pushed his brother off, laughing and headed for the door.

"KILI! I'm gonna kill you!" Fili leapt at him, they toppled to the floor. "Help Help! He's trying to kill me!" Kili yelled, the brothers scrambled around the floor until heavy footsteps worked their way up to the door.

They froze. "Uncle Thorin!" hissed Kili, they scrambled up and sat by the table. Thorin walked in and instantly eyed his nephews suspiciously. "What have you done?" he sighed.

Fili put on a mock face of shock and offence. Kili put on his 'look'. "Nothing! We are inno- well, we're not _completely _innocent but nothing TOO drastic" Kili said.

"Mmm, Dwalin and Balin are coming around so we better have _decent _food" Thorin said, Kili took out Filis pipe and lit it. Before he had even put it to his lips Thorin bounded across the room and snatched it.

"Not yet! Your too young" Thorin grumbled, Kili huffed and growled at Fili who was sniggering at him.

"We have some important news to discuss at dinner, so you can occupy yourselves...NO mischief" Thorin warned, the brothers nodded angelically.

* * *

Kili and Fili leaned up their bedroom door, eager to hear what Dwalin, Balin and Thorin were talking about. They had heard two simple words. "Erebor" and "Quest".

"Kili stop pushing!" growled Fili

"Sssshhhhh!" hissed Kili.

"So we are going to attempt to reclaim Erebor?" They heard Balin say, the brothers gasped. "Yes, I have 11 good dwarves...including me and you, a wizard and that wizard, Gandalf is choosing the 14th member...A burglar" Thorin said.

The brothers jumped up. "We should go, we should ask!" said Kili, "Uncle won't let us...your still a dwarfling" Fili said, ignoring Kilis growl.

"Let's ask" Kili said and headed for the door. "Wait! Kili..." Fili made a grab for his brother but he was already out of the door.

"Thorin! We can come!" Kili shouted, Thorin looked shocked.

Balin smiled and Dwalin swigged his ale. "We heard everything...can we come?" Kili asked, Fili striding up beside his brother, throwing in a glare.

"What? Kili, your a child...No" Thorin said, Kili growled. " .not. " he growled through clenched teeth. "What Kili is _trying _to say is he's the best archer, I can fight with double swords...please!" Fili asked.

"Oh Mahal" Thorin sighed as Kili began his 'look'. Dwalin and Balin chuckled, "You are both so young! Kili is but a child, although you are skilled we can-" Balin paused when Kili and Fili looked at him.

Kili's look combined with Filis pleading eyes and pout made it ALMOST impossible to refuse.

"Dam Dis for giving you powers of manipulation" growled Thorin, "You may come" he said, Kili and Fili grinned and 'Yes'd'.

"We have many things to discuss" Dwalin said.

**PLEASE REVIEW X **


End file.
